


Un fossé si profond

by malurette



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not a Love Story
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment Milo et Camus n’ont pas eu le temps de vivre une grande histoire d’amour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un fossé si profond

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Un fossé si profond  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** ’Scorpius’ Milo, ’Aquarius’ Camus  
>  **Genre :**  
>  manqué  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "comment une histoire d’amour n’était pas possible entre eux"  
> pour Little_Bakemono (Saint-Valentin ’10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Camus est tellement froid, toujours impassible ; comment l’approcher, comment faire fondre la glace qui l’entoure, au sens propre comme au figuré ? Il y a trop de distance entre eux, il s’est passé peut-être trop longtemps depuis que leurs routes se sont séparées. Comment se rencontrer à nouveau, maintenant ? Entre eux s’interposent le temple vide du Sagittaire, Shura, et des années loin l’un de l’autre dont Milo ignore comment combler le fossé qu’elles ont creusé.

Rien ne lui dit si Camus retournera ses sentiments ; et quand bien même, lui qui est parti épouser les grandes murailles de glace sibériennes, il ignorerait comment les exprimer aujourd’hui. L’extroversion de Milo le déstabilise et l’empêche de croire à sa sincérité. La guerre qui se profile, de toute façon, ne leur laisse pas loisir d’explorer leurs sentiments. Jusqu’à ce qu’il soit vraiment, définitivement, trop tard ; l’un mort, l’autre encore en vie : est-il possible d’aimer juste sa mémoire ?


End file.
